


Happy Pride Month 2016

by S_L_Martin



Series: Memoir [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Memoirs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_L_Martin/pseuds/S_L_Martin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When gay marriage is legalized when you are 44.  Or 68.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pride Month 2016

Looking at an acquaintance's Facebook photos of two young men having a beautiful wedding - parents, grandparents, friends, all beaming with joy and pride - I feel a small pang. 

Then I think of how Matt and Becky and I, others our age, recently quietly changed our Facebook statuses to "married." We announced a new legal status, but certainly not a new relationship and rarely an actual wedding. No beautiful young brides or grooms, no sun-drenched photos of smiling family and friends.

Then I remember that I am seeing these pictures because the father of one of the young grooms is an old friend of my late father. They grew up together and lived together before they each got married. After 40 years of friendship they had some sort of falling out that was so bad they never spoke again, and my father wanted his own dying to be kept secret from his friend. My father's friend is an artist and a beautiful man, even now in his late 60's. 

Somehow he and my father each ended up with gay kids. I'll never ask if there is any genetic reason for this because that would be a rude thing to ask about two men who raised families with their wives for decades.


End file.
